enciente
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe and Rey have news for Kes


Even the cold months on Yavin IV aren't really cold. The humidity of the jungle moon fights any dropping temperatures and wins handily. It's nice though, because it means they can sit out in Kes's backyard to celebrate his life day and not worry about being cold even as the sun sets.

Rey snuggles under Poe's arm, one leg thrown casually over his lap. He's laughing at his dad, thumb drawing circles over her calf as he shakes his head.

"Aw, come on, old man, that's not how it happened and you know it!" Poe protests, shooting Kes a wicked grin.

Kes points at his son. "Be careful, _mijo_, I'm not so old that I can't kick your ass," he's laughing as he makes the threat. "Besides, that any way to treat your dear old papá on his life day? With threats of violence?"

"Yeah, it is," Poe deadpans, "especially when my dear, old papá insists on rewriting his only son's history to make it even more embarrassing."

Rey giggles against Poe's side and prods a gentle finger against his ribs. Poe looks down at her and she grins, "Stop being mean to your dad on his life day."

Kes whoops in excitement - "Hah! I knew she had good taste, of course she takes my side." - and Poe just shakes his head, amused, and murmurs about betrayal of the highest order. Rey keeps laughing, delighted to be accepted into the Dameron family. She presses her nose to Poe's side, hiding the giant grin threatening to overtake her face. She's happy. So happy.

Poe's hand drags slowly up and down her side and he shoots back, "She chose me first, so hah!" For good measure, Poe sticks his tongue out at his father like a toddler.

He ducks out of the way when Kes lobs a crumpled napkin at his head. "Manners, _pendejo_!" Kes reprimands on a laugh. His smile fades a bit and Kes remarks seriously, "I'm glad you two - " BB-8 lets out an indignant chirp, and Kes amends himself, "three could come out and visit for my life day."

He coughs a little, sounding choked up. "Means a lot to an old man, you know?" Kes huffs a little breath at his emotions, but smiles at his son and daughter-in-law all the same. Rey feels tears spring to her eyes and she smiles widely.

"We wouldn't miss it, Kes," she says earnestly, and then brushing her hand against her nose to hide a shy smile, "I...having a family is important to me." She pauses and looks up at Poe, "To us."

"Yeah," Poe chimes in, a strange smile playing on his lips. He sees Kes's eyes narrow at his expression and jumps up awkwardly, knocking Rey from her comfortable perch at his side. She squawks indignantly, but a wide-eyed look from Poe has her sitting up straighter and pressing her lips together to suppress a smile.

"What's going on with you two?" Kes asks suspiciously, taking a sip from his drink.

"Nothing!" they squeak simultaneously, looking entirely too shifty to be believed. Kes snorts and rolls his eyes at their behavior. Some Resistance operatives these two are.

Poe clears his throat and his voice drops back to its normal octave. "Hey, why don't we take a holo?" he suggests, a forced casualness to his tone that he hopes Kes doesn't pick up on. Rey agrees quickly and cheerfully, bouncing to her feet so quickly the bowl of bang-corn on her lap tumbles to the ground, kernels spreading over the dense jungle foliage.

"Oops!" she smiles sheepishly, waving a hand and gathering the kernels back into the bowl.

Kes squints at her, amused. "Now I know that's not how you're supposed to use the Force, _mija_," he laughs, teasing her.

Rey giggles, a secret, delighted noise, and murmurs, "I'm the last Jedi, who's going to tell me I'm wrong?"

Kes watches as Poe beams down at his wife, his hand curling around her wrist in an affectionate gesture. Poe's thumb brushes against the pulse point on the inside of Rey's wrist before he lifts her hand to kiss her palm. A pang of nostalgia hits and Kes lifts his face to gaze briefly at the stars in the sky, knowing Shara's up there, watching their sweet, romantic boy find his happiness too.

"Come on, BeeBee," Poe says eventually, "take a holo to remember papá's life day."

The droid whirs and beeps, clearly excited about something, and Kes steps happily into the space Poe and Rey have left open for him, right in between them. BeeBee extends a mechanical arm, the holocam attachment raising up to gather the three of them in frame. He loops an arm over Poe's shoulder and the other around Rey's waist and feels their fingers intertwine where they meet at his lower back.

"On three," Poe instructs, grinning.

"One," Rey counts.

"Two," Poe continues.

Kes is already laughing, a happy smile on his face.

"Say '_abuelo_!'" Poe and Rey cheer together, beaming.

"_Abuelo_!" Kes repeats, unthinkingly.

The flash of the holocam glows and then it actually catches up to Kes, what he had said.

The look of shock on his face is comical, when he jumps from the pose and turns to face Poe and Rey. His jaw is hanging open and he points wordlessly between them. His gaze flitters between the matching looks of pure joy on their face and Rey's abdomen.

"¿_Qué_? _Ab - en serio_?" he fumbles for words, reverting to Yavinese in his shock, still wide-eyed. His gaze locks on Rey's face and he asks, "¿_Estás embarazada_?"

Rey's crying happy tears and Poe's nodding, "_Sí, sí. Seriamente, papá. Vas a ser un abeulo_!"

"_Dios_!" Kes exclaims, whooping loudly before lunging forward and grabbing them in an embrace. He cries, loudly and happily, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, as he presses smacking kisses to Poe and Rey's cheeks. They hug him back, all crying together.

"Are you happy?" Rey asks, a little bantha-shit eating grin on her face when the hug breaks apart.

Kes stares at her, laughing even as tears keep rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, Rey!" he exclaims, cupping her cheeks in warm, calloused hands. "I am very happy," he laughs wetly.

She beams, "Good!," and then she turns to Poe with her hand out. "You owe me five credits, my love."

Poe grumbles sheepishly as Kes rounds on him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Poe coughs as he withdraws five credits from his pocket and slaps them into Rey's outstretched hand. She cackles happily, pocketing then. "Don't look at me like that," he mutters to Kes, who's still raising his eyebrow.

"What did you bet her, Poe?" Kes laughs, still a little breathless from the news.

Rey grins wickedly, "Yeah, Poe, tell your dad what you bet me."

He shakes his head, "I thought you'd faint from excitement! You couldn't have gotten a little more excited?!"

"Faint?" Kes yelps, "When have I ever fainted?"

"There was the time I fell from the roof and my arm bone broke through skin," Poe points out, grinning when Kes goes a little green.

"Bah!" Kes waves him off. "I didn't faint. Now," he rounds on Rey, "when can I expect my _nieto_?"

One hand drifting to her stomach, Rey replies, "Six Standard months, right around," she hesitates and looks over at Poe.

He cuts in smoothly, his voice only wavering a bit, "Mom's life day. Rey's due on mom's life day."

"Oh," Kes breathes, raising his eyes to the sky again. A smile spreads across his face and he nods, looking back down at Poe and Rey, the latter of which is wearing a look of extreme nervousness. Kes offers her a tremulous smile and gets one in return. "Couldn't have picked a better due date for the baby," he says softly, warmly, "It's a special day."

A warm breeze ruffles their hair and the leaves around them. Poe and Kes share a grin and Rey closes her eyes briefly, enjoying the warmth that doesn't come only from the hot Yavin IV climate.

"Well," Kes claps his hands once, breaking the slight haze that they had found themselves in, "if I remember anything about Shara's pregnancy with Poe, it's that she was starving all the time. And if I know one thing about our Rey, it's that she must be twice as hungry as usual with that baby growing in her."

He winks at Rey and she sighs happily. "Yes!" she exclaims, patting her stomach. "I can't seem to stop snacking," she giggles, tips of her ears going red.

Kes hooks his hand in the crook of her elbow and leans in conspiratorially, "Good thing there's still more cake in the ice box."

He guides Rey back to the house, leaving Poe trailing after them, suggesting that "maybe veg would be better?"

"Let him fret like a mother porg," Kes flaps a hand dismissively and Rey laughs. "That grandbaby of mine probably wants something sweet, am I right?"

"Very much so," Rey grins, happily listening as Kes falls easily into a story about Shara's early pregnancy and her aversion to salt.

Poe's suggestions taper off and he jogs to catch up, wanting to hear his father's stories too. A warm breeze ruffles his curls again and the stars twinkle brightly above them. Poe smiles at the sky and murmurs under his breath, "_Te amo, mamá._"

* * *

_a/n: more fluffy damerey featuring kes! i had fun writing this one and hope you guys enjoy!_


End file.
